Kamen Rider 4
|lastepisode = Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movie) 3 (Specials) |label = Kamen Rider 4 |casts = Mitsuru Matsuoka (Voice)}} was a cyborg''Kamen Rider Pia'' Vol.2 created by Shocker. He was the fourth Kamen Rider following Kamen Rider 3 and the original Double Riders, Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2. Created to accompany the appearance of Rider 3, who originated in the manga Kamen Rider: Rider 3 vs. The Demon of General Black, in the movie , Rider 4 appeared in a DVD special accompanying the film's release. http://www.famitsu.com/images/000/071/631/54ddb2da61011.html History Super Hero Taisen GP Kamen Rider 4 was shown after credits when Shocker revealed that the failure of Kamen Rider 3's attack was not the end of their plans to use the History Modifying Machine and conquer Earth. Kamen Rider 4 Kamen Rider 4 was born as a plan when Shocker scientists recovered the functioning remains of the History Modifying Machine and began messing with the machine. As they did, they trapped the present in a temporary timeloop in an alternative timeline, one where Mach was alive even after the events of Shocker's previous attempt with the machine. As Kamen Rider Drive sacrificed his life to save Mach in the third time loop, and another time loop started, Kamen Rider 4 was near completion, his Sky Cyclone waiting for him in another hangar. During the climax of their fight, Kamen Rider 4 clashed his Rider Kick against Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula's Formula Drop, which he had initially blocked with his own Rider Kick, but Drive broke the clash by twisting his kick as so he went airborne while 4 hit the ground, his leg damaged when he stood back up. When Drive came back down to resume his Formula Drop, 4's leg was too damaged to attempt another Rider Kick clash, and resorted to clashing it with a Rider Punch. Despite the power, the Rider Punch was snuffed out, and Drive was pushing 4 back. Drive resorts to throttling Shift Formula 5 times, then an additional 3 times after ignoring some warnings from Krim, finally overwhelming 4 and destroyed him. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Riderbout Kamen Rider 4 is among the vast pantheon of Riders which appear in the mobile game, Kamen Rider Riderbout. Technique *Rider Kick *Rider Punch Rider 4 Riderkick.png|Kamen Rider 4's Rider Kick Rider 4 Punch + SpeeDrop.png|Kamen Rider 4's Rider Punch Rider 4 Gliding Wingsuit.png|Kamen Rider 4's Gliding Wingsuit Equipment Devices *Typhoon - Transformation belt *Gliding Suit - A built into 4's suit. Vehicles *Sky Cyclone - Rider 4's Rider Machine. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider 4 is voiced by , who also sang the theme song for the special this Rider appears in. He previously portrayed Katsumi Daido (Kamen Rider Eternal) in Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate and Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal. Kamen Rider 4's suit actor is .https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/永徳_(俳優) Notes *Kamen Rider 4 is the first rider to have a plane as his Rider Machine. *Like Rider 3, Rider 4's design is similar to the Kamen Rider designs in the reboot films. **His human-like mouthplate is similar to the one used by certain Super Sentai teams, such as the . ***This design is also an homage to Riderman, the fourth main Kamen Rider, who had his mouth exposed. *The possibility of his existence was raised in 1972's Televi-Magazine article, "100 Secrets of Kamen Rider". **The producer Toru Hirayama had also considered to making Kazuya Taki as Kamen Rider 4 in the TV series instead of Joji Yuki, but this fell through. *4's wingsuit is actually incorrectly built, as it lacks the flaps inbetween his legs. *Kamen Rider 4's ability of flight may also be in homage to Skyrider, who was actually the first Rider to be created by an actual Shocker successor (Neo-Shocker) in regular continuity and not by a group associated tangentially to Shocker (such as Destron, G.O.D., Garanda, Black Satan or the Delza Army) **His dark-green suit and brown chestplate is similar to Skyrider's original dark colored suit prior to obtaining an upgrade by the power of the first seven Riders. *In the music video of the song Time, Mitsuru Matsuoka played a man with a "Sophia Air Force" badge along with a epaulet with a logo similar to Shocker's. He looked at Drive expressively, with Kamen Rider 4's "chin-touching" behavior. This implies that he may be Rider 4's counterpart in the original unaltered timeline. *In the stage show Kamen Rider Drive: Special Event, there is another Kamen Rider 4 called Akagi. References *http://video.dmkt-sp.jp/ft/s0000790?campaign=vtw10000185&wapr=54de8537 *http://www.cinematoday.jp/page/N0071074 Category:Drive Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Drive Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Movie Riders Category:Showa Era Riders